


Me and My Daddy

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has advanced more and Alfred opens up what he wanted to do with someone. He wants to treat Arthur like his little baby boy, and he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New House

A few months ago when everything started, the relationship was normal. Alfred would take Arthur out to do something, whether it was bowling, a movie, or even just a walk in the park. But everything was going good. That was, until one day. It had been a couple months since the relationship started when Alfred and Arthur got an apartment together to save money and so they could spend more time together. But, soon Alfred began to act a bit weirder than usual. He was gone when he was supposed to be home, and he never made an appearance. And if he did, it was rare. Soon enough, Arthur sat him down for a talk and discovered his secret. Alfred wanted Arthur to be an adult baby, and he was working side jobs to buy a house and everything he would need to support both of them. He would also ask his parents for his inheritance from his grandparents. That way, he could quit his job and so could Arthur. And they could live happily together. Arthur was shocked at this information, but he wanted to make Alfred happy. So, he agreed and they both went through a small training process. Alfred found a hypnotist on a website to help Arthur go back to acting like a child, and that did help. Alfred started to them take care of his baby boy, comforting and changing his diaper, even playing with him when he had to.

Once everything had been finalized, they finally moved into the house. Whenever Alfred could, he went over to work on it so he wouldn't have to worry about watching Arthur and doing everything. There were three bedrooms in the house and two bathrooms. The house had a nice backyard and was in a nice location, including a nearby park. Alfred knew it would be the best place to raise Arthur as his baby boy, even if he did get some strange looks from other people. But it didn’t matter, because none of them cared about that. 

One of the bedrooms was Arthur's nursery, which had everything a regular nursery would. A dresser with custom-made clothes to look more childish and for easier access to change diapers. There was a large changing table with everything Alfred would need to change a diaper. There was also a large crib, which he could put the other man in to sleep. The crib was stocked with some of Arthur's favorite stuffed animals which he held onto and some new ones, along with babyish blankets. Above the crib was a mobile, just to help Arthur fall asleep. There was a small stand by the crib, with a baby monitor and a music box along with some free space. In the corner closest to the window, there was a rocking chair with a bookshelf full of picture books made for smaller kids. There was also a mini-fridge filled with bottles of juice, tea, and milk. Even though Alfred knew the milk would be better for Arthur when it was heated, he still put a few bottles in there. The bathroom next to it was also used for his little baby. It had the deepest tub he could find, along with a shower head that had multiple attachments to it. The color was a medium shade of orange, not too light but not too dark. There were plenty of childish decorations, including the childish towels. The whole bathroom felt like it was made for a child. There was a bin of toys between the toilet and the bathtub. The bathroom was already stocked with everything, including shampoo and body wash made for smaller children. The toothbrush was a normal adult size, but the toothpaste was the children's type that was safe to swallow. There were disposable cups in a small dispenser, along with a bottle of mouthwash made for children. Just about everything had the childish feel, and the medicine cabinet with the mirror had no medicine in it, only extra supplies in case he ran out of something while taking care of his baby.

Alfred's room was much different from Arthur's little nursery. The American had been able to get the master bedroom. He had it a nice light purple, with a queen bed in the middle of the room. On one of the nightstands' there was the baby monitor so he could make sure Arthur was okay, no matter what. By his bed were a couple of juice boxes just in case Arthur crawled into his bed after a nightmare, along with a couple stuffed animals to comfort him. There was a dresser with other things he may need for himself, including a closet full of clothes and a bathroom attached to his room. In the bathroom, the medicine cabinet was fully stocked with both liquid medicine and pills, most of them being safe for children so he could keep his Arthur safe and healthy. There were a few different types of thermometers and everything else he would need to get ready and smell nice. 

In the last empty bedroom, it was fully stocked as a playroom for Arthur. The walls were painted a light yellow, but not something that was blinding or hurts the eyes. There were several toy boxes along the walls, each filled with different types of toys for both girls and boys. There was several types of larger stuffed animals in the room, along with simple puzzles, games, and other things made for toddlers and smaller children. There was a small shelf with coloring books and crayons, the fingerpaints being on a taller shelf that Alfred knew Arthur couldn't reach. There was a table in the corner with different types of blocks on it. There was another changing table, just in case Alfred had to change Arthur’s diaper while they were playing. 

Alfred was also thankful that he knew another couple doing the same thing him and Arthur are doing, and the fact that they lived close to the house made him happy. He could have a playmate for Arthur and make sure he was never alone with strangers who thought what they were doing was weird. Alfred would also have someone to talk about when he needed advice about everything. 

He took a few minutes after lunch to show Arthur around the house, carrying him to make sure everything went faster. He made sure to show him the playroom first, going around the whole house and ending with his bedroom before going to the nursery. He already knew his little Brit was tired as he sat down in the rocking chair, heating up a bottle of milk before gently slipping the nipple into his mouth, watching as he suckled it down. Alfred made sure to feed Arthur slowly, rocking him as he did. Once the bottle was empty, he gently praised the droopy-eyed blonde, kissing his forehead and standing up slowly. He rubbed his back as he went to the crib, lowering the bar and setting Arthur in. He started the mobile and music box, checking to make sure the baby monitor was on. He tucked him in, kissing his forehead and handing him the mint bunny before watching the emerald eyes he loved close for the nap. Alfred turned the lights off completely, leaving the nightlight on and shutting the door once he was out.


	2. My New Playmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to add the second chapter! I have been busy with other projects but I will try to update some more.

Arthur and Alfred continued to follow the same schedule mostly everyday as they both got used to their new home. At seven Alfred would wake up and get ready for the day, making and eating his own breakfast. An hour or so after, he would wake Arthur up and get him dressed and fed before playing with him for a bit. He would leave him in his playpen as he worked on the couch, looking over at him and changing him a couple of times before lunch. After they both ate and the kitchen was cleaned up, Alfred would give Arthur a bottle and read him to sleep before going back to work and stopping once his baby woke up from the nap. Then they would go outside and play some more in any way they could before heading in for dinner. Then there was more playtime before bath time. After bath time was over, Alfred got Arthur ready for bed and put him to sleep, relaxing for a few hours before going to sleep himself. That was how most days went.

 

However, today was not like most of their other days. Instead of taking Arthur outside today, he had invited an old friend of his over. Alfred had known this friend since high school when he started to date his brother. And not long after they both finished college, they got married and started the same lifestyle he had with Arthur. Except his brother was the baby. He had to admit, it would be a bit weird to see his brother in diapers and crawling, but he couldn't wait. It was a chance to see how Arthur would respond to play mates and if he would get jealous if his daddy wasn't paying attention to him. The American looked over at his baby as he whined for him, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Shh... Daddy's here, sweetie. Are you hungry? Or did someone go pee-pee or poopie in his diaper?" He sat on the couch, keeping Arthur firmly on his lap. When he got a muttered response, he laid him on the floor, changing him quickly and letting him continue to play.

 

Soon enough, the doorbell rang, Alfred jumping up to open it. He gave a soft smile to Francis, already having remembered what their plan had been. Treat their lovely husbands like the babies they were and get caught up after all these years. He turned his attention to his brother, his hands pinching his cheeks. "Who's a cute baby boy? You are, you are!" He teased in his baby-talk. Matthew didn't like his brother embarrassing him like that, his face turning red as he allowed Francis to carry him in. Alfred smiled and introduced the two to each other, soon taking Francis off to the kitchen were they could have a drink and relax.

 

Arthur didn't want anyone else joining their lifestyle, even if it was just Alfred's brother. He did get along, not wanting to be punished by his daddy or have his 'uncle' punish him. It didn't take long before being around Matthew truly caused him to change. He was no longer getting Alfred's full attention, and he wanted his full attention! He decided to act out, throwing the nearest block he could find at Matthew's head. The Canadian instantly burst out into tears, not reacting well either. He drew the attention of both of their parents, who were cursing softly as they ran over.

 

Right away, Alfred knew what to do. He let Francis know where the first-aid kit and the ice were before dealing with Arthur. He pulled the pants and the diaper down, his hand starting to swat his bottom red. "How dare you do that?! You embarrassed daddy in front of his friend, and you hurt daddy's brother! I should be doing worse, but I'm not. You're no longer daddy's good boy, you're just daddy's naughty, naughty boy!" He yelled between each swat, not letting go of Arthur until he was a sobbing mess. Arthur hugged his daddy tightly once it was over, his butt stinging from all the hits and his face wet from tears. He didn't want to be a naughty boy, but he was! As he let out all his tears and sniffles, plenty of apologizes and whines fell from his lips. It didn't take long for Alfred to give in, apologizing for being so rough. He wouldn't let him get off easy, only grabbing a new diaper and putting it on tightly around Arthur while finding a smaller pair of pants to live.

 

Meanwhile, Francis had managed to calm Matthew down. The Frenchman knew that his precious baby did nothing wrong, as he never did. Alfred had also said that Arthur had a bad temper some days, which only pointed the blame to the other. He apologized to Matthew with plenty of kisses, waiting until he was calm before heading back out. The mood was awkward, Francis not knowing what to say and Alfred still having a sniffling Arthur. They just exchanged awkward looks and Alfred managed to mutter a soft apology, promising to make it up once Arthur was better behaved. Once the other two left, Alfred took Arthur up to put him to bed early. He held him close, whispering softly to him. "Daddy's sorry, baby. But you can't misbehave. You need to be a good boy for daddy, okay? No more misbehaving," he whispered over and over, holding him close as they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
